DemonUser911
Author's note This was an creepypasta I wrote back sometime in late 2015 when I was only 12 and was desperate to write one. Now nearly three years later, this is laughably bad and I regret writing it. I made it even worse when I added an update to the story two years later. So feel free to laugh at this story as you like. Story Um.. hi, I'm John. I need to explain something creepy that happened to me during my first time playing of Minecraft yesterday. Well, it didn't really happen on Single Player, it was all on HiveMC. So, I got the game. I don't remember the cost for the game. It had to wait for 30 minutes for it to load, so I took a nap. And then 30 minutes later, i got back to the computer and log in. I didn't even bother to go on Single Player. So I decide to go to the HiveMC server, I knew how to get into servers cause of YouTubers like SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. So, I typed it in and went on. When I joined, it didn't seem like any normal spawn. The spawn was griefed up. I typed "WTF? Why is the spawnpoint griefed?" People were typing in if I was crazy or trolling. Even one said the spawn is perfectly fine. I just didn't mind it and just went to Survival Games. I joined a game with no one in it, but then someone joined. The player was DemonUser911. When I looked at his skin, it was horrifying. The skin wasn't like any skin, It had real life eyes and blood coming out of it's mouth. But then more people joined and then we started Survival Games. DemonUser911 then typed "Get ready for hell kill". It scared me there, but I just went on. The game started and I got an Iron Sword, A bow, and Chainmail Leggings. And I ran off. But I noticed that every normal player was running away from me, even very powerful ones. Were they scared of me or something? After that, I saw DemonUser911 just sitting there doing nothing, I just walked and continued. After getting stuff from chests. I noticed it again, It was following me like I'm his teammate. I decide to hit him and it worked, I killed him. He only got a gold sword, Then suddenly, I got an Email, this is what it was like, i copy and pasted it for you to look at. To: IWonTheGame2011 From: DemonUser911: Subject: Death Hello IWonTheGame2011. Remember killing me there in the Survival Games? Well, if you do that again, you will be burning in hell. This could be a sick joke, but I just blocked DemonUser911 and got it over with. Just to let you know, this will be updated if i get anything else, I know this wasn't very scary, but it might get creepy as it continues, Thank you for reading. Update 8/1/15 Remember that i said that it might get creepy as it continues? Well, it happened. I went back onto HiveMC again to check anything else. But, the spawn wasn't griefed anymore, it was perfectly fine. I decide to go play some Hide & Seek. I joined a game, the waiting lobby was a nether land. when i typed about it, people called me crazy or i was trolling. The hotel map won, and i went to a spot and hide. This is where it get's creepy. Every time a seeker runs pass me, there skin was red, Just plain red. And they had a black dot on there eyes. There username was DemonUser911. All of them, with the same name. I couldn't tell who was the real user. I then was found and died, the game then shows me the most horror picture i have seen in my life. It was a GIF picture of a girl in a black background. It started to open it's mouth and blood was tipping out, It fainted to black and a horror scream is heard, I fell out of my chair and was lying on the floor for like 10 minutes. It has been 5 days since i never got to the computer again. More to come. Update: 28/04/2015 Sorry for not updating this for a long time, my computer was damaged and i had to get a Laptop from the store which cost $800,55. But i'm not even going to bother telling what brand it is, cause no one will care. I end up downloading Minecraft Again, but when i tried to get on a server, it failed to connect, until 28 of march. I didn't even want to share this story, until i saw a postive comment, thank you to who send it. Of course, it's a Visitor. When my Servers finally started to work, i went on my favorite server from ItsJerryAndHarrys. I've just continue to do this soon, i'm too lazy to continue. Update: 4/06/2017 Don't worry, i'm not dead at all, but i just had to update you on a few things. I just need to get shit off my chest. It's been two years since i said a word about DemonUser911. If you noticed that i was "too lazy to continue" I wasn't, i was too frightened to continue on. I still cringe whenever i read the updates, they should like it was written by a toddler. This will probably be the last time you'll be hearing from me. For two years and ongoing, i been receiving emails and messages from what i assume, is DemonUser911. I copy and pasted one of his, or it's messages. Sent a year ago on April 4, 2016 "I ain't done with you boy, do you think ignoring will help? this shit will keep continuing until death hits you. Oh yeah, i noticed your desktop has a picture of your girlfriend, how sweet" The chilling thing is, shortly after that message was sent, my girlfriend had stopped answering my calls. When i try to contact her parents, they respond confusingly, saying that "Tahlia isn't even a part of our family" telling me to fuck off and hang up. Someone had broken in into my apartment and had stolen everything that had to do with Tahlia (Tahlia's my missing girlfriend) and even stole my laptop. I had to get a new one shortly after this incident occurred. I forgot to mention that when i tried to call the police, it would say the number doesn't exist. Just weeks ago, i had devil worshippers come to my door and beg for me to become a satanist. I think DemonUser911 actually exists. Just yesterday, i had walked into the bathroom and i looked into the mirror, oh god my fucking reflection. My reflection had nothing but blackness except for a grin in the mirror, that's all i remembered. I woke up in hospital with bruises and cuts all over me. The doctor has told me that someone who was returning home, had found me in the hallway, screaming my lungs out. I'm fucking terrified right now. The doctor had given me my laptop, to document everything that occurred. I'm hearing something at my door. I'm going to publish this here, and if i'm still alive by then, i'll get back to you. Category:Trollpasta Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas